1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving device, particularly for a hatch in a motor vehicle, having a first fastening element which can be connected to a stationary structural component, a second fastening element which can be connected to a movable structural component, a spindle drive including a threaded spindle with a spindle nut arranged thereon, a rotary drive with a driveshaft for rotating the spindle to move the first fastening element axially relative to the second fastening element, a stroke detection sensor for detecting the position of the movable structural component, and a spindle sensor for detecting the revolutions of the spindle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a driving device of the type mentioned above, it is known to detect the stroke position by means of a linear potentiometer and to detect the spindle revolutions by means of a Hall sensor. This construction requires a large installation space and a time-consuming construction.